


Hyuckil, Hand Holding and Meerkats

by johnnyscoffe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, That's it, for Sol, it's just fluff, taeil in shorts, zoo owner moon taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyscoffe/pseuds/johnnyscoffe
Summary: Taeil is the proud owner of a zoo and Donghyuck likes seeing Taeil in shorts.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Hyuckil, Hand Holding and Meerkats

**Author's Note:**

> A not so secret santa gift for my friend Sol (uwu). I hope I did Hyuckil justice and please remember that I love you :(( 
> 
> thank you to sarah for betaing!!
> 
> and i'm so sorry for the terrible title

“Are you sure this is a good date idea?” Taeil asked worriedly, over the phone to his friend.

Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes, unknown to the elder. “For the fortieth time, _yes_! He’s going to love it.” 

Taeil bit at his lip in worry, “But… isn’t it a little early? I mean, he likes-”

“ _T_ _aeil_ ,” Johnny interrupted, “he’s going to fall head over heels for it. Trust me.” 

“Okay.”

“Don’t forget to have fun.” 

“Yeah, yeah- oh he’s here!” Taeil hung up the phone without a goodbye and strode over towards his boyfriend - he wasn’t sure if they were both using the B-word, but who does it hurt to call him that to himself? - who was making his way over to Taeil, an almost skip in his step despite the early hour.

“Did you wake up okay?” Taeil asked upon seeing his boyfriend’s sleepy expression.

Despite the dark circles under his eyes the younger was grinning, “I woke up before my alarm.” 

Taeil chuckled, “Hyuck, are you really that excited?” 

Donghyuck nodded, uncharacteristically shy suddenly. “I want to know all about you, including your job.” 

Taeil smiled softly, “Then let’s start the grand tour.” 

As Taeil walked them through the staff entrance he felt Donghyuck lace their fingers together, a giddy feeling rising through him at the feeling. It felt like he was experiencing his first crush all over again, and he didn’t want the feeling to ever leave, even when they were in their fifties… maybe that was thinking a little too far into the future.

“This is your visitors pass.” Taeil announced, handing over a lanyard. “Just in case you wander off and lose me.” 

Donghyuck huffed, but took the ID and hung it around his neck. “Will I get to see the animals being fed?” He questioned after Taeil had greeted a few of his employees who were carrying buckets of what looked to be animal feed. 

“If you want to, but you can see that when the zoo is open. Don’t you want to see stuff you wouldn’t usually be able to?” 

Donghyuck seemed to think about it for a moment. “I want to see you enjoying your job.” Taeil was ready to roll his eyes at the reply but Donghyuck kept going. “And also feed a meerkat - oh! Can I go into the cage with one of the big cats?”

Taeil groaned, “You can’t do that, Hyuck. But I can get you nearly as close if you really want to.” 

As they took their time walking through the zoo, Taeil gave explanations on the animals (more like speeches), pointing out individuals that he liked the personality of, and Donghyuck listened attentively, occasionally bringing their joined hands up to kiss the back of Taeil’s softly. 

He stopped them at the meerkat enclosure, “This is where we prepare the food for the meerkats.” Taeil explained as they went through yet another staff only door. 

“If you sit on the ground while we’re inside the less shy ones will be all over you.”

Donghyuck followed Taeil through, nodding their hellos to a member of staff who was also inside, cleaning. 

“Here,” Taeil handed over a small tub to Donghyuck, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as he did, making the younger blush a little, “take this and stand by the gate there.” 

Taeil talked to the employee briefly before he strode over to join Donghyuck again, smiling in apology for ignoring him. This was still a date after all, even if Taeil was technically working.

“Okay, go into here but don’t open the inside gate until this one is closed first.” 

Taeil watched fondly as Donghyuck found a rock to perch on and wanted to coo as the meerkats swarmed him, eagerly waiting, some rather impatiently, for food. There was something heartwarming about seeing the animals he cared so much about getting along with the boy he cared so much about.

After the meerkats, Taeil took them further into the park, slowing down their pace when they reached their destination. He untangled himself from Donghyuck to stop in front of a cage door and unlock it. He pulled the younger behind him before closing and locking the first door. “You still want to go inside a big cat enclosure?” 

“Wait, are you serious?”

“I’m serious.” Taeil pushed pushed the key into the second cage door. “Well?” He was grinning, eyebrow raised to challenge Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck, for possibly the first time since they had known each other, was speechless “What?”

“I promise you’ll be safe.”

Donghyuck didn’t seem convinced, but still replied, “Okay.” As they entered, he turned his head like the owls they had passed by earlier. Trying to see where the animals were hiding, Taeil assumed.

“You can stop worrying, they’re in the enclosure next to this one.” Taeil pointed to where eyes were focused on the pair, behind a fence “Look.” 

Donghyuck turned to Taeil, frowning. “And you couldn’t tell me this sooner?!”

Taeil bit his lip, holding himself back from laughing. “You’re cute when you’re scared.”

Donghyuck frowned. “What about it is _cute_?”

“You’re holding onto me as if I’m the only thing between you and immediate death.” 

Donghyuck looked down at his hands, which were gripping Taeil’s uniform shirt so tightly his knuckles were turning white. It was then that he seemed to realise how closely he was walking to Taeil, practically draped over him. It was a wonder they hadn’t tripped. 

“Oh…”

Taeil pulled Donghyuck right back into place when he pulled away, embarrassed. “This is what I wanted.” 

“Your employees-”

“Won’t say anything unless they want to be fired.” Taeil pressed a chaste kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek in reassurance. “Now, before we go to the main event, do you want to set up some breakfast toys for them?” 

***

The so called main event turned out to be a small deer, Pudu, Taeil explained. There was an obvious lack of enthusiasm on Donghyuck’s face, which Taeil had expected, however he hadn’t expected it to make him so nervous. Despite his nervousness, he carried on like he would if he were giving a tour to paying customers. 

“This one here is our newest addition to the family.” Taeil gestured towards the small deer. “His name is Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck nodded, but it took a moment for him to really react to what had been said. When he did, his gaze moved to Taeil, eyes open wide and mouth hanging open. “Wait, what?” He replied after a quiet moment, his voice muffled to his own ears as the fear of rejection started to rise in him.

“Sorry, um, I mean we haven’t made a board for it or anything - the name can be changed! I’ll have to tweak the guides speeches too but - sorry… I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“Uncomfortable?” Donghyuck seemed to pick up on how his response was being interpreted and quickly explained, “Taeil!” He all but flew forward and wrapped his arms around Taeil’s shoulders, as they so often were, it was a common placement when Taeil was in arms reach of him. “You named one of your animals after _me_?” 

“Not officially, if you don’t want it-” 

“No, please don’t, I mean,” Donghyuck was looking back to the baby deer, “I’m really happy that you want to do that. Thank you.” 

If his arms weren’t tightly wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist he’d have punched him in the arm for worrying him like that. “You scared me.” Taeil sighed in relief, his breath hitting the side of Donghyuck’s neck, tickling him. “I figured it was a good way to soften you up before I asked you to be my boyfriend.” Taeil held his breath when he was finished, eyes shut tightly, not fully sure if he wanted to hear the younger’s response. 

Donghyuck removed his face from Taeil’s shoulder and he began to worry again that he had said something wrong, but Donghyuck didn’t give him time to worry for too long because he was leaning in and kissing Taeil, hands cradling the back of the elder’s head gently, fingers brushing through the hair there.

Pulling away, they were both smiling. Taeil couldn’t help but think about what Johnny would say if he were there to witness the situation - he’d probably throw a pebble from the gravel path at them.

“Really, Taeil, thank you.” Donghyuck was speaking sincerely. “And I’d love to be your boyfriend.” 

Taeil continued to worry, despite the reassurance, “You don’t mind him being named after you?” 

“I’m flattered. He’s pretty cute. And…” He trailed off, leaving Taeil in suspense, “I’ve been hoping you would ask for a while. To be boyfriends.” Donghyuck leant over to press a kiss to Taeil’s cheek. “Just don’t go thinking he’s cuter than the original.” 

Taeil was aware that his boyfriend, not sort of boyfriend or hopefully soon boyfriend, but his actual in real time boyfriend, needed pandering sometimes. (And a lot of attention. One rule to even just being friends with Donghyuck was to make sure that you gave him the correct amount of attention.) So he rolled his eyes with a smile. “You’re much cuter.” 

Donghyuck _beamed_ at the praise. 

The couple made their way back to Taeil’s office after the private tour was over, hands clasped tightly, Taeil rubbing his thumb over the back of his boyfriend’s softly. He looked over to Donghyuck, who instead of looking where he was going, had his sight trained on their joined hands. 

“I like the shorts, by the way.” Donghyuck spoke up after a while of walking in comfortable silence. 

Taeil chuckled, “I thought you’d tease me about them, actually.” 

“It feels like you’re the one teasing me by wearing them.” Donghyuck mumbled. 

Taeil halted, looking at Donghyuck in confusion. “What?” 

His boyfriend wore a face of innocence as he shrugged, “What?” 

Taeil let the comment go, pulling Donghyuck closer so that they were facing each other. He let go of his boyfriend’s hand to instead rest his arms on his shoulders. “You’re a brat, do you know that?” 

Taeil kissed him before Donghyuck could respond, smiling into it as he felt hands on his waist. He _really_ liked Donghyuck, and he was pretty sure that Donghyuck really liked him too.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/isntdoyoung)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jaehyuncoffe)


End file.
